Separation Anxiety
by yongjun
Summary: chanyeol kembali merasakannya saat bertemu seorang lelaki bernama byun baekhyun. baekyeol


_Separation Anxiety adalah masalah psikologis dimana individu merasa ketakutan berpisah dari rumah atau orang yang mempunyai hubungan kuat dengan individu yang mengidap separation anxiety (ketakutan berpisah). Masalah ini akan berakhir dalam jangka waktu 4 minggu atau sebelum individu itu menginjak umur 18 tahun._

**Separation Anxiety**

Saat Chanyeol berusia 14 tahun, dokter mengatakan ia mengidap SAD (Separation Anxiety disorder) yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpisah dari ibunya.

Dokter bilang ia mengidap itu karena hubugannya dengan ibunya terlalu kuat.

Chanyeol berusaha semampunya untuk menghilangkan penyakit itu dengan cara berpisah dengan ibunya. Namun, bukannya sembuh Chanyeol malah merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa sakitnya dan akhirnya tetap saja ia harus tinggal bersama ibunya.

Dokter bilang penyakit itu akan hilang sendiri sebelum dirinya menginjak usia 18 tahun. Tapi, menurut Chanyeol itu terlalu lama dan setahun lagi ia harus tinggal di asrama untuk melanjutkan SMA.

* * *

Terkadang, Chanyeol merasa malu sekaligus berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang mau menemaninya sekolah (bahkan ibunya menjadi teman sebangkunya).

"Apa kau mau ibu ikut menemanimu di asrama, Chanyeol-ah?" kata ibunya suatu hari saat hanya ada mereka berdua di taman belakang sambil meminum teh. Perkataan ibunya membuat Chanyeol berpikir, akankah ibunya menemaninya terus-terusan?

Chanyeol berarti tidak akan bisa berpacaran, pergi ke klub malam, atau melakukan hal-hal yang anak muda lainnya biasa lakukan kalau ia masih mengidap penyakit menyebalkan itu.

Chanyeol merasa sangat malu saat ia menangis menjerit-jerit ketika ditinggal ibunya hanya untuk ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol menyadari apa yang ia lakukan salah, tapi ketakutan akan kehilangan terus menghantuinya, bahkan kepalanya terasa seperti ingin pecah saat ia ingin mencoba berpisah dengan ibunya.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti saran ibunya untuk ikut terapi.

Dan hasilnya sukses, Chanyeol sekarang bisa pergi kemanapun sesuka hatinya tanpa menangis karena takut ibunya akan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar 139, tempat dimana ia akan tinggal selama 3 tahun kedepan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dari saku kemejanya dan membuka kenop pintu perlahan.

Ia melihat ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

Lumayan.

Kamar itu di dominasi warna biru, membawa kesan menyejukkan. Ada 2 kasur, berarti ia akan mendapat teman sekamar.

* * *

Teman sekamar Chanyeol bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempunyai senyum yang indah, dia tertawa terlalu lama, suka memakai eyeliner, dan suka memakai celana yang terlalu ketat untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Namamu Park Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun sambil mulai membereskan pakaiannya.

"Dan kau pernah mengidap separation anxiety terhadap ibumu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"…wow. Pasti sangat susah untuk berpisah dengan ibumu."

Chanyeol menggumamkan 'hmm' dan Baekhyun mulai membuka handuknya, membiarkan dirinya telanjang sambil mulai mencari pakaian yang tepat.

* * *

Hubungan Chanyeol dengan teman sekamarnya (yang ternyata terlalu banyak bicara, sampai-sampai tidurpun Baekhyun masih sering berbicara) tidak terlalu dekat. Baekhyun selalu pulang setelah jam 8 malam dengan alasan dia mengikuti kelas menyanyi dan IPA karena nilai IPA-nya terlalu jelek untuk ditunjukkan ke orang tuanya.

Chanyeol memiliki beberapa teman yang mulai mengajaknya bersosialisasi. Mereka adalah Jongdae, Junmyeon, Wu Fan (seseorang dari China yang fasih berbahasa Korea), Sehun, dan Jongin.

Pada saat hari Sabtu, mereka semua mengendap keluar dari asrama dan pergi ke klub malam.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun berubah, ia tidak pernah pulang setelah jam 8 lagi. Jam 5, ia sudah duduk manis didepan televise kamar mereka dan menonton kartun sambil memegang handphone-nya dengan senyum sumringah mengembang di pipinya.

Karena penasaran, Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ia manis, tampan, dan baik hati! Dia sangat pandai bernyanyi dan juga ia sangat berkarisma. Aaah, aku sangat menyukainya!" teriak Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol (dengan berjinjit) saking senangnya lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat- terlalu erat.

"Wow, wow," kata Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum lebar lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol sebelum pergi berlari keluar kamar dengan meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Wow," ujar Chanyeol sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang habis dicium Baekhyun.

Ia baru sadar Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis ketika tersenyum.

* * *

Tahun berganti, sekarang Chanyeol sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di sekolah dan sebentar lagi ia akan lulus.

Penyakit separation anxiety-nya juga sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Yah, kau sudah melihat foto-foto Hyuna untuk acara amal?" Jongin langsung berbicara seperti itu ketika ia masuk kelas dan menggemparkan seisi kelas karena yang dimaksud Jongin pasti Kim Hyuna, wanita cantik dan seksi di asrama perempuan tepat disamping asrama mereka.

"Belum!" jawab murid dikelas itu serempak. Jongin segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan foto-foto Hyuna yang membuat keadaan panas karena ia hanya memakai pakaian minim.

"Wow!"

"Dia cantik!"

"Seksi!"

"Aku akan mengajaknya keluar Sabtu ini!"

Berbagai komentar terdengar, tapi Chanyeol masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, membaca komik hentai sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Kau sepertinya tidak tertarik, sedang membaca apa, sih?" Wu Fan mendekati Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ikut asyik sendiri membaca komik itu.

"Yah, berhenti membaca komik seperti itu di kelas!" teriak Kwon seonsaengnim. Karena kaget, Chanyeol langsung melempar komik itu dan mengenai wajah Kwon seonsaengnim dan membuat kelas tertawa.

"Park… Chanyeol… Hukuman setelah pulang sekolah," Kwon seonsaengnim menatap tajam Chanyeol dan yang ditatap hanya menunduk sambil tertawa dalam hati.

* * *

Kelas berakhir pukul 4.50, tapi Chanyeol baru kembali ke asrama jam 7.14 karena hukuman yang diberikan Kwon seonsaengnim.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis.

Mencari sumber suara, Chanyeol kaget melihat ia menemukan Baekhyun menangis di lapangan sepak bola yang luas. Badan Baekhyun terlihat sangat rapuh dan kecil di tengah-tengah lapangan sepak bola yang luas. Chanyeol segera berlari mendekati Baekhyun, walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun adalah teman sekamar Chanyeol dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja saat ia melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun sedang menangis.

Chanyeol duduk didekat Baekhyun lalu entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya pelan, membisikkan _sssh, keluarkan saja semuanya _di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat Baekhyun membalas pelukannya.

"Dia ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain, a-aku hanya dijadikan permainannya. D-dia tidak pernah menyukaiku, aku terlalu naif menganggapnya akan menyukaiku…, aku membencinya, tapi aku masih mencintainya, bantu aku, Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol berhenti mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Tangannya membeku.

"Bantu aku melupakannya, Chanyeol-ah…"

Baekhyun terlalu cepat membuat keputusan, ia bahkan belum _mengenal _Chanyeol.

"Sssh, kau akan melupakannya lambat laun tanpa harus ku bantu, Baekhyun-ah."

Satu hal lagi yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun, ia keras kepala. Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan mencium paksa Chanyeol dengan cara memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol berusaha memberontak dan mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Yah! Kau sudah gila, ya?!" suara Chanyeol menggema di lapangan yang sepi itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mulai menangis kembali. Air mata keluar dengan deras dari matanya.

Eyeliner yang dipakai Baekhyun mulai luntur, membuat pipinya hitam. Chanyeol iba melihat Baekhyun yang berantakan. Mengacak rambut frustasi, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

* * *

"M-maafkan aku…," bisik Baekhyun lirih saat mereka berdua duduk di kasur Chanyeol.

"Kau mungkin tertekan jadi yeah…, aku maafkan," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Kamar mereka gelap, hanya diterangi sinar bulan yang menembus tirai jendela kamar.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu," kata Baekhyun.

"T-tidur denganku? Maaf-"

"Bukan 'tidur' seperti itu, bodoh. Aku ingin tidur di kasurmu, bersamamu."

"Badanku panjang, kita tidak akan muat!"

"Aku kecil."

"Badanku lebar, kita-"

"Kau bisa memelukku."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi memeluk satu sama lain malam itu.

* * *

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat makin dekat. Mereka kemana-mana berdua.

Mereka mengikuti kelas Ekonomi, Sejarah, Olahraga, dan Bahasa Inggris bersama, makan di kantin bersama, bahkan Chanyeol mulai mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut membuat band bersama teman-temannya dan Baekhyun langsung menyetujuinya.

Siang itu sangat panas, setelah latihan band untuk acara amal sekolah akhir tahun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersama dibawah pohon mahoni. Baekhyun melantunkan nada lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan untuk acara amal nanti dan tiba-tiba saja ia mulai merasa mulas dan izin ke kamar mandi yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala dan perut Chanyeol terasa sangat sakit.

Hari itu, Chanyeol kembali mengidap separation anxiety dan ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol segera pulang ke rumahnya tanpa bilang ke Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan sakit perut dan kepala yang luar biasa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol segera berlari ke pelukan ibunya dan menangis. Menangis karena ia kembali mengidap separation anxiety. Chanyeol tidak tahu penyakit itu akan kembali lagi, padahal beberapa bulan lagi umurnya akan menginjak 18 tahun.

Malam itu, Chanyeol menginap di rumahnya dan ia tidak bisa tidur. Mimpi buruk selalu menghantuinya- mimpi buruk tentang Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya. Chanyeol terlalu takut sampai-sampai ia menangis sambil berlari menuju asramanya jam 00.44.

Baekhyun terbangun mendengar ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya, ia segera bangun dan kaget melihat Chanyeol yang bercucuran keringat dan terlihat sangat berantakan berdiri didepannya.

"Chan-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chanyeol sudah langsung memeluknya dan mulai menangis sambil mencium rambut Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

"Kita baru bertemu tadi siang," ujar Baekhyun kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun sangat kaget mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertukar kamar dengan Kyungsoo, atau Lu Han, atau Yi-"

"Jangan."

"Lalu? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah…"

"T-tunggu sebentar lagi, penyakit ini akan hilang sendirinya. Aku akan berusia 18 tahun 4 bulan lagi…"

* * *

Saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun, itu benar-benar kejadian.

Chanyeol menangis sangat dahsyat saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya hanya untuk ke kelas Geografi dan ia harus minum aspirin untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Baekhyun sangat sabar menjalani semuanya.

Tidak ada yang menjauhi Chanyeol karena ia masih Chanyeol yang dulu, yang ceria, yang terlalu berisik, pemain drum di band Exo, selalu mendapat E di pelajaran Matematika, dan yang penting ia tetap _Chanyeol_.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa jauh dariku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, mungkin?"

Baekhyun diam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaanya. Ia tidak merasa risih harus bersama Chanyeol terus-terusan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak betahan, ia bahkan sempat membuat anak kecil menangis karena anak kecil itu terus-terusan mengikutinya.

"T-tapi, selain itu…, tidak ada alasan yang lain?" Baekhyun mengutuk kata-katanya sendiri yang terdengar sangat _berharap_.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kau lucu, kau imut, kau kecil, kau pandai menyanyi, atau karena kau itu Byun Baekhyun, kalau ada alasan yang lain, mungkin karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun baru mau menulis rangkuman bab Biologi saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Ia terdiam.

"K-kau serius?"

"Aku tak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku. Apa kau mencintaiku juga?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku senang kau kena penyakit ini, kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan berada dalam dekapan orang lain."

"Walaupun aku sudah sembuh dari penyakit ini, aku tidak akan pernah berada dalam dekapan orang lain selain dirimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu, melupakan rangkuman Biologi-nya.

1 bulan lagi dan (kata dokter) Chanyeol akan terbebas dari separation anxiety-nya terhadap Baekhyun.

* * *

Mereka pergi mengendap-ngendap ke taman belakang malam itu sebelum ketahuan ketua asrama, Ravi, yang akan marah-marah kalau mengetahui mereka tidak tidur padahal besok ada ulangan Ekonomi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman. Chanyeol membawa gitar (ia baru belajar gitar dari Yi Xing 6 bulan lalu karena ia ingin terlihat keren di mata Baekhyun- yang pernah bilang ia menyukai lelaki yang bisa bermain gitar) dan menyiapkan lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa menyanyi," canda Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol cemberut namun langsung kembali tersenyum sambil menyiapkan diri untuk menyanyi.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bernyanyi dan ia rela belajar bernyanyi ke Daehyun yang memarahinya non-stop karena suaranya tidak cukup bagus untuk ukuran penyanyi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan bernyanyi pelan. Hanya ada mereka, sinar bulan, dan suara berat Chanyeol saat ini.

_When we hope together  
I want to be with you  
When things are hard, let's be together, you and me  
Let's do it, I want to dream the same dream  
We're resembling each other, together you and me_

_(Hope- Younha)_

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol. Memang, ia bukanlah penyanyi yang hebat namun karena ia menyanyikannya dengan perasaan, lagi itu terdengar istimewa. Setelah selesai menyanyikannya, Baekhyun tepuk tangan dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yang tadi sangat indah."

Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Hanya saling menempel, itu saja sudah cukup bagi keduanya.

"Sekarang giliranku yang akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa jadi aku tidak mempelajari-"

"Tidak usah menggunakan gitar, aku menyanyikan ini hanya untukmu."

_Two closed eyes look only at me  
__Opening both hearts  
__A warm hand on my chilly shoulder, it gives me deep rest  
__Your clear voice, it appeals to my ears  
__I hear the sound of happiness  
__Your sweet smile in my heart, stay here forever  
__That red sea that stretches until the sun stops- it's the path of you and I  
__Even if this world changes, my love, I will always be with you_

_(With You Forever- Lee Moon-sae)_

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum lagi sebelum kembali mendekat dan berciuman dibawan sinar bulan.

* * *

Sialnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketahuan Ravi telah keluar asrama tadi malam, jadi mereka berdua diberi hukuman membersihkan sasana olahraga yang sangat luas, sangat kotor, dan sangat bau.

* * *

Mereka selesai membersihkan sasana olahraga dan pergi ke asrama bersama, sebelum Baekhyun mendapat telfon dari orang tuanya dan mengatakan ia harus pulang hari itu karena saudaranya yang jauh datang ingin mengunjunginya.

Chanyeol mulai keringat dingin namun Baekhyun mengingatkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja karena ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian- karena ia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun jadi ia pulang duluan ke asrama dan minum aspirin karena kepalanya sakit bukan main.

Baekhyun tidak pulang keesokan harinya, ia bilang saudaranya akan pulang nanti sore.

Sakit kepala dan sakit perut itu mulai datang kembali dan Chanyeol mulai menangis sangat kencang. Tangisannya berhenti saat Baekhyun mengirimnya pesan singkat.

_Jangan menangis atau minum aspirin lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jangan lupa makan!_

Sakit di perut dan kepalanya perlahan menghilang.

Hari itu Chanyeol latihan bersama anggota bandnya yang lain tanpa Baekhyun dan ia merasa biasa saja.

Karena Chanyeol ingat pesan Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

* * *

saya bukan psikolog so yeah...dan dan dan saya gak suka exo bener deh beneran suka baek sama lay doang:") lebih suka bap/double a tapi kalo lagi nulis selalu aja yang muncul di otak couple-couplenya exo-_-


End file.
